


猫熊anger sex pwp

by WeaselCaretaker



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Anger Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselCaretaker/pseuds/WeaselCaretaker
Summary: 姚明明很生气。
Relationships: 姚明明/嘉羿, 羿明惊人
Kudos: 1





	猫熊anger sex pwp

嘉羿和孔雪儿恋情被扒，姚明明不知道作何感想，于是他决定不作感想。姚明明知道嘉羿是双性恋，以前有过数个女朋友云云，他并不在乎，毕竟他和嘉羿并不是那种关系，至少他不认为是。但他现在不太想见到嘉羿。

没想到不要什么来什么，嘉羿还来找他，姚明明很想撬开他的脑子看看里面到底装的是什么。嘉羿还是照常鞍前马后黏人精，哥哥哥哥地乱叫，忍无可忍的姚明明问他，你有这么多个女朋友还找我干嘛，你想干嘛。嘉羿说，我就想知道有多少女生喜欢我。姚明明说，那你找我是想知道有多少男的喜欢你吗。嘉羿无语凝噎，姚明明转头就往自己房间去，嘉羿拉住他的手腕，哥哥，不要走。姚明明知道他想要什么。

他看到嘉羿穿着白毛衣的宽肩，一副上好的皮囊，天生就会撒娇的脸和嗓音。这样一个人竟然还会瞒着女朋友撩骚，还有脸对女朋友生气。姚明明想到这里一阵气闷，心里竟然生出一些除暴安良的想法。

姚明明说，跪下，舔。嘉羿立刻在地板上，拉开姚明明的拉链，像小狗一样开始舔姚明明的阴茎。姚明明努力放空大脑，盯着嘉羿的发旋，却没在看他。嘉羿一只手握着姚明明的髋骨，一只手扶着他的阴茎，跪在地上前后晃动，让姚明明的阴茎在他嘴里进进出出，舔得啧啧有声。此时姚明明已经完全硬了，前列腺液在嘉羿嘴里有些微咸。嘉羿用手掌托起姚明明的睾丸，手指环住阴茎根部好照顾到自己舔不到的地方。嘉羿感到自己下腹也一阵燥热，大脑兴奋异常，不懂究竟是姚明明这个人，还是给姚明明口交时的气味和味觉，还是像一个婊子一样用自己的手和嘴去取悦姚明明的行为触到了自己的开关。嘉羿只想吞得更深，把自己钉死在姚明明的阴茎上，永远不放手。

嘉羿开始加快吞吐的速度，为了保持平衡，两只手箍住姚明明的大腿和臀部。嘉羿用大手抓住姚明明的臀部，发达的臀大肌此时在手里触感紧绷绷的，可知姚明明也已经开始冲刺。姚明明把手放在嘉羿发间，抓着他的头发往里顶。姚明明行为算不得粗暴，甚至不如嘉羿自己有时的粗暴，但他克制和寡言的引导让嘉羿感到安全、想要臣服、想要取悦。姚明明今天比平时狠一些，进出的幅度让嘉羿有些难以呼吸，他努力收紧嘴唇和脸颊、不断吞咽，努力不让任何液体滴落出来。姚明明进出得越来越狠，臀部肌肉不断地收紧，快速向前顶弄，律动近乎狂暴。嘉羿感觉自己像一个布娃娃或者飞机杯一样被使用，奇异的兴奋感让他不得不匀出一只手，用力捏了一把自己的阴茎，免得射在裤子里。

姚明明的阴茎在嘉羿嘴里抽动了几下，吐出一波精液。嘉羿的手臂稳稳箍住姚明明的大腿，确保他无法退开，继续舔吸尚未软下来的阴茎，把所有的液体都往肚子里咽。感受到手掌下重新放松的臀肉，黄嘉新难以自控地捏了好几下，手感简直令人难以自拔。

嘉羿跪着去抽茶几上的抽纸来给姚明明清理。穿好裤子，姚明明坐在沙发上，嘉羿也随即坐到沙发上，两个人相对无言，就这么静坐了十来分钟，姚明明沉浸在思绪里，嘉羿不知道在神游哪里。

姚明明把嘉羿压在沙发上，让他正面朝下，手指去探他的后庭，却发现已经做好了清洁和扩张。姚明明嗤笑一声，原来你真的是有备而来。屁股撅起来，姚明明说。嘉羿顺从地跪起来，仍然面上朝下趴在手臂上。姚明明对着嘉羿的屁股就是一巴掌。他本想问，你知错了吗，却又发觉，嘉羿何错之有，生来就是个小混蛋，抽他屁股难道还能把渣男打成好男人吗？于是姚明明一巴掌一巴掌地打下去，只是为了看嘉羿身体的抽动，看他屁股上变得红痕交错，看他每次被打都跳动一下的阴茎，听他每次被打都收紧的喘息。十几下下去，嘉羿身体紧绷，屁股却放松；臀肉鲜红，阴茎兴奋得紫红，直直向下指着沙发，前列腺液不断往下淌。姚明明看得糟心，又要洗沙发了，把嘉羿扔在一边的裤子拿过来垫在前列腺液滴落的地方。

嘉羿的入口张开，颤颤巍巍地收缩着。姚明明拉下拉链，掏出再次半硬的阴茎顶了进去。嘉羿全身只穿着那件宽松厚实的白毛衣，因为趴跪的姿势而有些往下滑。姚明明双手箍住嘉羿的胯骨一顶到底，下腹贴在嘉羿的屁股上。他开始随自己的节奏抽插，弯下腰把上身贴在嘉羿的背上，手掌往下划过嘉羿的腰，狠狠捏上他的胸。拇指和食指的指腹恶意地揉搓嘉羿的乳头，鱼际和其他手指大力揉捏乳晕和下面的胸肌，姚明明靠近嘉羿的肩膀，撕咬他的后颈和耳廓。嘉羿只觉得又疼又爽，被操得眼冒金星，头顶有一下没一下地撞上沙发扶手，可他根本不在乎，只把脸埋在手臂里呻吟。

嘉羿早在给姚明明口交的时候就硬到不行，前列腺被刺激着实在想交代出来。但姚明明分出一只手来用力捏住嘉羿的柱体，胀大的阴茎用力钉进嘉羿后面，不断擦过他的前列腺。嘉羿被激得弓起身体，腹肌绷紧，向里蜷缩，挤压着肺部发出一阵阵呜咽。舞者的腰肢仿佛安了马达，精准而狠厉地在嘉羿体内挺动，却没有丝毫疲惫的迹象。姚明明按住嘉羿的髋往后拉，前后夹攻，每一次进入都用力到不可思议，每一次进入两人的下体都贴合到没有一丝缝隙，肉体拍打的声音在窗外映照进来的阴郁的天光中清晰可闻。

姚明明又隔着毛衣去揉嘉羿的胸，毛衣粗糙的质地擦得嘉羿白皙的胸膛一片通红，乳尖生疼。最后姚明明直起背，双手掐着嘉羿的腰快速抽插，心无旁骛地去寻自己的高潮。嘉羿胀痛的阴茎垂在下面，随着每一次抽插来回摇晃，但没有任何摩擦力还是难以射出来。如果他现在去疏解自己，姚明明大概不会制止，但不知道为什么，嘉羿喜欢这种想射却射不出来、还要努力取悦姚明明的感觉，于是他专心夹紧姚明明的阴茎，收紧括约肌，为他提供更大的摩擦力。姚明明的阴茎被狠狠吸着，发了疯似的在嘉羿体内抽动，几十下之后终于射了出来。

射精之后姚明明退了出来，靠在沙发背上平复呼吸，然后从茶几上抽了纸巾擦干净慢慢软下来的阴茎，然后放回裤子里，拉上拉链。嘉羿趴在沙发上，仍然硬着。姚明明看了看他，不知该做什么，于是站起来，扔掉沾上了两人体液的纸巾，回了房间。


End file.
